


When lies cover the truth...

by Dell_Anne_Raye



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dell_Anne_Raye/pseuds/Dell_Anne_Raye
Summary: Ellana Levelan, a elven mage romancing Solas in the scene where he leaves her in the clearing.Inquisition scouts alert Cullen that Ellana is distraught in the clearing he goes to help her, and his confrontation with Solas after arriving back at Skyhold.





	1. Broken hearts fallen tears..

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, I'm writing on it now. Not sure exactly where i'm headed with it and that's fun to do.. bare with me as I post as I complete more!

 

He'd asked her to accompany him alone, a romantic gesture. Ellana thought as they walked the worn path outside of Skyhold's massive front gates. Solas had been a mystery for some time. She enjoyed his company and while they rarely agreed she felt there could be a future. Though she'd flirted with Cullen more than once and she liked him, being and Elven mage she thought he'd never be with her. He was a Templar, a knight once in service to their Divine, he stood against magic, against people like her. She had little fear of him, although her wits told her to be cautious. When Solas had kissed her in the fade, she felt at ease, as if it were something more. 

 

“The Veil is thin here, can you feel it on your skin tingling?” Solas turned to her and asked, a solemn look in his eyes. Yet she thought she saw, affection or something like it. “I was trying to determine some way to show you what you mean to me.” He continued as he gently touched her cheek and then let his hand fall down again. 

 

“I’m listening, and I can offer a few Suggestions” Ellana playfully responded smiling coyly. 

 

“I shall bear that in mind” he smiled “For now the best gift I can offer is …. The Truth. You are unique, in all Thedas, I never expected to find someone who could draw my attention from the fade. You have become important to me. More important than I could have imagined” He spoke with an intense gaze upon her face. 

 

“As you are to me” 

“Then what I must tell you… The Truth, your face, the vallaslin. In my journeys in the fade. I have seen things. I have discovered what those marks mean” his voice smooth and confident. 

“They honor the elven gods”  Ellana responded shyly. 

“No, They are slave markings, or at least they were in the time of ancient Arlathan.” Solas revealed, seeing the questioning look in her violet eyes. 

“My clan’s keeper said they honor the God’s, these are their symbols” her voice quivering more than she thought it would. 

“Yes that is right, a noble would mark his slaves to honor the God’s he worshipped. After Arlathan fell, the Dalish forgot.”

“So this is what, just one more thing the Dalish got wrong?” she asked tears threatening to start falling. 

“I’m sorry” 

“We try to preserve our culture, and this is what we keep? Relics of a time when we were no better than Tevinter?” She asked not looking at him. 

“Don’t say that, for all they got wrong, The Dalish did one thing right, they made you.” he smiled saying as he lifted her face to look at him”I didn’t tell you this to hurt you, if you like, I know a spell…. I can remove the Vallaslin.”

“These marks have been apart of me for so long. I don’t know if… “ she trailed off unsure. 

“I am so sorry for causing you pain, It was selfish of me. I look at you and I see what you truly are…   and you deserve better than what those cruel marks represent” 

“Then cast your spell. Take the Vallaslin away.” her voice echoing her feelings.

“sit “ Solas motioned her over to a bench in the clearing. Closing her eyes she could feel the magic from his fingers and a veil colored light tingled over her face. She felt his fingertips brush her dark brown hair as his hands came to rest upon his lap. He looked in her eyes intently, full of emotion and thought. “Ar Lasa Mala Revas. You are free. He told her, as they stood up. They looked at one another. “You are to beautiful.” he finally said in a husky whisper, as he leaned into her and kissed her. Breaking their kiss abruptly a sorrowful look foming upon his stern features “And I am sorry, I distracted you from your duty. It will never happen again.” He affirmed putting space between the two of them. 

“Solas” her voice cracked as she tried understanding what he was saying. 

“Please Vhenan?” came a plea from him. 

“Tell me you don’t care?” Ellana demanded.

“I can’t do that” he whispered in response. 

“Tell me I was some casual Dalliance so I can call you a cold hearted son of a bitch and move on!” her voice rising as he pushed him in the chest shoving him backwards. 

“I’m sorry” he whispered again as he turned and started walking away. 

She watched him walk away from her, her chest heaving, tears falling. Confused and unable to move she just stood there. She’d not noticed the Inquisition guard leaving just after Solas. All she did was stand there and cry in that clearing just outside of Skyhold.  


	2. Where broken hearts lay

 

 

 

“Ser” A scout that had accompanied Ellana and Solas out of Skyhold came marching into his office as if there were an impending attack”It’s the inquisitor Ser” she continued breathlessly as if she’d run the whole way.    
  


“What it is? “ Cullen jumped from his wooden seat from behind his desk. Blood rushing to his already throbbing head. Balancing himself on his desk he looked at the scout “What’s happened?” 

“Ser, that Solas” She heaved catching her breath” he left her alone in the clearing down by the end of the path. I didn’t hear everything but she’s only standing there crying” The Scout finally finished her report. 

“What?!?” he boomed. His heart raced, he’d liked her from the start. Though when she chose Solas he was hurt he’d resigned himself to remaining close to her. Grabbing his sword and shield he marched for the stables. “Show me where!” he commanded as they rode down the path leaving the Skyhold gates. As they rode his anger rose higher and higher, He knew he didn’t trust Solas, but his mind kept him questioning if it were due to his being a mage or jealousy at their closeness or if it were that Solas had ill intentions, but Cullen set his jaw and resolved to find out one way or another. 

 

A short distance from the small alcove he stopped his horse and dismounted leaving his shield on the saddle he took his sword and sheathed it. “Show me where now!” he barked not meaning to sound that way. 

“In there Ser” The scouts shaking hand pointed to a clearing surrounded by trees. 

“Wait here, Stay on guard and for makers sake keep this to yourself!” he ordered as he tried to calm himself before walking towards Ellana. “You hear me, not a word?” 

“Yes Ser!” the young recruit saluted and stood at attention. 

 


	3. What will be, will be

Walking closer towards what sounded like a lake he could hear her crying, her breathing erratic.  _ I’m going to kill Solas,  _ Cullen Thought to himself. “Inquisitor?” he called out softening his voice as not to startle her. “Ellana?” He rarely used her first name, it wasn’t proper. Though somehow proper didn’t seem to matter in this situation. He could see her sitting on the snow near the lake her head in her hands, shivering from the cold. Frost forming on the tips of her chestnut hair “ Here” he whispered as he covered her small frame with his Cloak. Kneeling down to her level, looking her in the eyes, he could see she’d been crying for a while. Her tears streaking down her face. “Are you alright?” he asked her unsure of what he should do or say. 

“They needn’t bother you Cullen” she whimpered through tears.”I’m sorry” 

“Tis no bother. I’m here for you, talk to me please?” his voice pleading just as much as his amber eyes. “Did he hurt you?” he asked wiping a tear from her cheek, as he helped her stand up. “Come let’s get you back to Skyhold” 

Just as he had been about to wrap an arm around her shoulders to aid her to his horse, she turned to him, flung her arms around his neck, clinging to him, sobbing into his neck. He could only attribute his reaction to instinct, as he embraced her. Letting her cry softly against him. They stood there him holding her as she sobbed for some time. He being torn between not wanting to let her go and knowing he needed to get her back to the castle where she could be warm. 

Finally she looked up at him through tears “I don’t understand.” 

At that he’d decided sweeping an arm around her waist, he turned her picking her up he placed her on his horse. Carefully he mounted the horse behind her. Her legs dangling both to one side as he used his arms to keep her steady on the horse.”Come let’s go home, we’ll sneak you into your quarters the back way and I’ll have a talk with Solas” his jaw began clenching and unclenching as he guided the horse back towards Skyhold. 


	4. When Anger hits...

He’d been able to sneak Ellana into the main building and up to her chambers with relative ease. Carrying her up the stairs he finally set her down on the sette next to the railing. She laid down curling up her knees to her chest as he covered her with a blanket he found on a nearby chest. “I’ll come by in a while with some food and check on you” he spoke softly turning towards the stairs to leave the room. He had a destination in mind, wanted answers and despite his abilities found himself having a hard time keeping his cool. 

“Cullen?” he heard her voice cracking as she asked after him

“Yes, My lady?” he’d responded trying to even his voice out. 

“Thank you” she sniffled 

He smiled as he descended the remaining stairs, exiting her quarters through the main hall he began a steady stern march towards the atrium where Solas usually could be found, his hand in a fist the closer he came. Ignoring all the people who greeted him along his path he reached his destination rather quickly. His muscular frame entering the doorway as his amber eyes blazed at the elf that stood before him.  Without a word, without a warning he flung his right fist forward, connecting with Solas’s jaw knocking the elven mage into the nearby desk. Crashing candles, inkwells and books could be heard as the room echoed their sound. As he lunged forward again he snatched Solas up by his linen shirt lifting him off the ground to eye level “You’d better have a damned good reason elf” he commanded, his anger lacing each syllable as he stared into the elf. “What in the Maker’s name did you do?” Cullen bellowed throwing Solas with relative ease into the nearest wall. 

As Cullen began coming towards him again Solas cast an energy barrage at him, however instinct and anger fueled Cullen’s response as he muted the magic with ease. “I will not speak of it” Solas attempted to respond stuttering as he did so. 

“Yes you will!” His voice boomed through the room, Cullen no longer caring who heard.” I’ll have the truth now!” Again he stood over Solas his body conveying the power he’d trained to learn for years, every bit of Templar and every bit of a man angered. “You hurt her! Then left her alone!” His voice reaching it’s limit as he towered over Solas, demanding answers.

“It’s private” Solas had begun 

 

“Stop! Both of you!” Ellana yelled from the doorway still wrapped in Cullen’s fur Cloak. Her face still pink and wet from tears she’d cried.”Cullen, can I speak with you, alone” her voice softened as she gazed at the wonder of a human, a human Templar defending her. 

“Alone? Ah… sure” he responded as he shot one more glare at Solas. 

“I’ll finish this later” he growled turning and walking away from him.  

 


	5. Aftermath

They’d walked silently back through the main hall, into the outer part of her chambers and didn’t speak until they reached her desk. Ellana turned towards him, her eyes not as somber, or sad as he’d seen them before. They held something else, something he couldn’t place at this moment. He still felt his anger simmering just beneath his practiced stance and easy smile. “Cullen, I’m so sorry that I angered you” she spoke as she looked at her feet, as if embarrassed by what had happened “I’m grateful you showed up though” her voice quivering as she kept her eyes on her own feet shuffling them slightly.

A silence fell in the room before he spoke”Ellana, none of this is your fault, I don’t know what happened, but i’m sure you did nothing wrong” he began as he stepped closer to her, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have acted the way I did. Eh I suppose I should make my apologies to Solas” his confidence wavering, making him stop mere inches from her. He couldn’t gage her reaction, he wasn’t sure if he’d angered her, or had he done something wrong.

“Don’t bother, he doesn’t deserve one” her voice cut the tension as he heard a chuckle in her words. She lifted her face looking him in the eyes. Staring into violet eyes, he came to the realization that he indeed love her. “Can I ask you something Cullen?” She broke his thoughts

“All you have to do is ask” smiling he relaxed his posture, enjoying finally the view of her wrapped in his cloak. How it enveloped her completely, how even though a raging fire burned five feet away she kept it snug around her, as if she enjoyed it.

“Why did you…” she began “I mean why did you go after him?”

Cullen could feel his heart pounding, his mouth went dry as he tried to find an answer that didn’t involve the inevitable _because I love you._ However his mouth over ran his mind and before he could stop himself he’d said it.”Because I love you, because I may not be who you want, but damn it I’ll be damned if anyone is going to hurt you” He froze his words hanging in the air between them. His face flushed as all he could think about was how he wanted to run from this room.

“But… I’m a mage” he could hear her fear “I mean I’m an elf and a mage.”

“What-ever I fear of magic, I see none of that in you” Cullen’s feet acted on their own as he slowly closed the distance between them, lifting her face to his he continued “I’ve always cared El, I just thought you wanted to be with someone, huh well someone like him.” he let out a sigh he hadn’t known he’d been holding in, he could smell her perfume, lilacs, see her lip quiver as her eyes searched for an answer from him. “I’ve messed this up haven’t I?” he asked turning away from her. “I’m not very good at this am I?”

 

 

“I don’t think anyone really can be” Ellana broke the silence

Finally turning to face her his mind questioning everything she did and said.

“I’m not wanting to get in between you and Solas” he began his nerves threatening to shatter what confidence he’d built up.”I just have to know, I mean.” he rubbed the back of his neck, signaling his nervousness.”Maker this sounded much better in my head” he exhaled “Forgive me, I shouldn’t have brought this up, given what happened earlier” he said as he excused himself to attempt to regain some sort of dignity back. Stepping towards the stairs he stopped briefly looking at her and said “Should you need anything you’ve only to ask Ellana” he deliberately used her first name.

“Cullen, wait” she stopped him as he’d reached the third stair “I’m mixed up right now, but I do care for you.” she began as she walked towards where he now stood “It’s over between Solas and I, I chose him because” she trailed off, “well because I’m a mage, an elf and I didn’t think you cared”

His heart felt like it had been beating a hundred miles a minute “Didn’t think I cared? I suppose that’s my doing. I have always cared.” his words lingering between them “I won’t rush you El, I’ll wait as long as you need.” he told her as he stepped closer to her.”I just need to know that there is a chance?” he questioned, feeling like forever passed before she answered him.

Her smile beamed, where not long ago streaming tears formed a path. “Yes, of course there is a chance” came her reply as she flung her arms around his neck kissing him.

He surprised even himself when he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist as he held her close to him.  _ Maker’s Breath, the one time I wish I’d worn something other than my armor.  _ He thought as with his tongue he deepened the kiss, gently moving his between her lips. Suckling her bottom lip between his teeth gently before breaking it off, knowing himself he’d go further, he wanted to give her time. 

 

 

 


	6. A new path

 

The whole way walking back to his office Cullen had a smile on his face, the scar on his lip only curving with his smirk. Walking into the atrium he stopped Solas, returning the stern look on his face, towering over him he growled “Come near her, hurt her in any way. You will answer to me. You hear me?” he’d meant every word, he already wanted to rip the mage limb to limb. “Don’t think I won’t know what you do when your away from here.” he left the veiled threat hanging in the air as he exited to the walkway that led to his own office. Cullen knew he’d honor Ellana’s wish for no more violence, though he still thought Solas deserved every bit he got.

 

Cullen tried to busy himself the rest of the morning with reports and training. It wasn’t working too well, his mind going over what if’s and what would happen if she forgave Solas. While he had always been a confident, capable warrior and Templar, he’d not been good where love would be concerned. He’d had relationships, he’d flirted with Solana, the hero of Fereldon, who now commanded the Grey Wardens of Fereldon and been married to Alistair. Cullen could remember how’d he’d treated her after the tower events. It sickened him, the thoughts of what he’d asked the wardens to do. He’d spent the past decade trying to atone from that, attempting to make right what had gone terribly wrong. Now thinking back on his feelings for her, the ones he’d thought were true love. He knew it wasn’t. He’d told her and Alistair he’d been happy for them. Genuinely he had been, though he’d remained bitter for quite some time.

 

Sitting behind his desk, reading endless reports of goings on in different regions. Cullen decided he had better get something to eat, before he completely forgot, again. Since taking himself off the Lyrium his body and his mind seem to conflict with his duties. The headaches, pain and night mares brought him back to that horrible day, that horrific tower. So eating and sleeping were things he’d forget on a regular basis. Heading towards the tavern, he welcomed the crisp winter afternoon air, he could see soldiers training. Skyhold had become a place many sought and few left. He’d get some training in with Rylen after lunch he told himself.

 

“Hi Commander” Fallissa the barmaid greeted him at the bar. “What can I get you?”

“I suppose some of that stew if you don’t mind.” He replied. Listening the hustle and bustle of the tavern behind him. Iron Bull sat in the back of the bar, with his Chargers of course, naturally surrounded by women. Varric for all his tales sat near the bard writing only maker knows what, he hoped nothing about him. Ellana sat near the side of the bar, cup of ale in her delicate hands, by herself.

“Fallissa I’ll be at the Inquisitors table if you don’t mind?’ Cullen spoke not waiting for a reply and heading towards Ellana.

“May I join you?” He’d asked stirring her from what seemed to be deep thought.

“Please” She smiled back at him. “What brings you here?”

“Decided I should get something to eat, you know before I forget, again” he smiled easily back at her. “Am I interrupting you?”

“Oh no, I just didn’t sleep well last night” She made up an excuse. She certainly wasn’t going to tell him that she’d been up most of the night, worried and hoping that he was honest with how he felt, no she wasn’t going to admit to that anytime soon.

“How are you feeling today?” she asked him, finding it impossible to look anywhere but his eyes. He had amber, honey golden eyes, they showed compassion, care and devotion.

“I can endure. Small headache, Though I think i’ll train after lunch.” he spoke softly, as his lunch arrived.”I wanted to thank you for ensuring that our Templars have a training grounds. It means so much to them, and me.”

“Well, what can I say I just can’t say no to you” she’d said it before she could stop herself, chastising herself she’d let too long pass to attempt a correction.

“I shall keep that in mind Ellana” he answered a blush forming on his cheeks as he winked,  a smirk forming, causing the scar on his lip to curve with it, the one she found irresistible.

“Would you care to train?” he quipped back trying his best to tempt her. 

“I suppose I’ll have to say yes, I mean with my not being able to say no and all” she replied coyly. 

“I’ll have to change into something more suitable. I’ll meet you in the training grounds.” She finished as she got up from her seat and adding. “Cullen” with a smile and a wink. 

 

 


	7. What fate desires, must come to pass.

He watched her as she left the tavern, her slender form elegant as she moved through the crowded tavern. A coy smile upon her full lips, her green eyes in stark contrast to her pale complexion, her chestnut hair dancing in it’s ponytail, the curls bouncing as she strode from his view.

 _Maker’s breath, this is going to kill me._ His thoughts going to places one shouldn’t dare, not with the Herald Of Andraste. He wouldn’t be the only man with these thoughts, he knew she’d have her pick of suitors. Nothing he could do about that, well, mostly nothing. Still smirking he rose from the table carrying his now cold lunch with him to his office. Quickly he changed into a linen shirt and leather pants, he wouldn’t spar with her in full armor, there would be no way he’d risk harming her. Cullen for his part looked forward to this “training”, he could see how well she utilized a sword, not something many mages did but he worried for her safety and had insisted on her learning. Until now he’d never taken the chance to actually teach her, fearing being that close to her. What his mind, his heart least of all what his body would do being in that close of proximity. It wasn’t her magic that he avoided, it was her beauty, how she drew him in, with a smile, a nod and even sometimes dare he say it a wink. She’d seemingly played the strings of his heart far longer than he’d admit. His dreams, when not night mares would be enchanted with her, with situations he’d never see to fruition, at least not until recently. He’d kept watch on her and Solas, yes some would call it jealousy, he called it looking out for her safety.

Ellana’s heart skipped beats, had she really just done that? No turning back now she thought. She changed into some training clothes, light, easy to move in. Leather and linen that had the added effect of hugging her curves. She hadn’t planned it that way, but she liked it. She enjoyed that smoldering powerful look Cullen often gave her. A look that seemed to hide immense passion, power and devotion just under the careful veneer he wore to the world. She’d felt his gaze upon her many times in the war room, his attention being brought back to the task at hand by her other advisors, though he often blamed it on the lyrium withdrawal. She wondered if she had the same effect on him as he’d had on her, from the first time they’d met in the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. He’d been fighting wave after wave of demons, sweat dripping from his brow, his powerful stance never faltering. As he kept up with men half his age. She’d been startled when he spoke, and watched as he helped his men back to camp. In the war room later on, his smile upon greeting her seemed shy, seemed withheld. The scar on his upper lip bringing a smirk that made her heart flip flop. That was when she had to admit she was curious. She didn’t have much interaction with humans in her clan. Though this human fascinated her, brought thoughts to her that were not unwelcome, but certainly not proper.She gave herself one last look in the elongated mirror that stood by her desk, and headed to the training area.

When Cullen arrived at the training area, she’d not yet arrived so he busied himself with setting up the swords they’d use. That’s when he happened to glance up, she sauntered towards him, her sparring outfit hugging her in ways one shouldn’t even imaging. Her hair up in, her face flush. Her green eyes, intense as they seemed to read his very thoughts. _With that gear, the enemy should just give up._ His thoughts becoming more and more impossible to squash. “My Lady” he spoke softly as she approached him. Smiling he handed her a sword. His ungloved hand grazing hers. An innocent interaction, yet something that had a blazing effect on him, his thoughts, his heart and most of which is body.

The startled look on her elven features served to tell him that she too had felt it, her breathing had quickened, her lips parted slightly as she took the hilt from him. “I hope this sword will meet your need” he stared into her impossibly green eyes, watched as her features soften and as a smile formed upon her lips. _This is a battle I’ll happily lose_. Again his thoughts seeking a destination he’d fought to keep it from for far too long. He’d spent countless nights awake, lying in his bed trying in vain to think of something else, someone else. To no avail, his mind always wandered back to her, back to an idea that until now seemed hopeless. If not for his training as a Templar she’d notice his breathing, ragged and shallow as he drew breath in, notice the rapid beating of his heart as it pounded. He’d learned to keep these things under control, or the view of being under control.

He let his fingers linger upon hers, watched as her eyes grew darker, her pupils dilated, felt her hand shaking, if not for Rylen he’d have stayed like that locked within her eyes.

“Commander everything is ready for you” Rylen’s voice came taking him from her eyes.

“Yes captain, thank you” he chuckled his voice lacking the usual gruffness he kept for his men. He smiled turning and walking toward where his sword leaned against the oaken fencing. Somewhere in the distance he heard nobles gossiping, their voices drifting his way he could make out faintly what they’d said, it made him laugh.

“You know he’s in love with her?” One noble had observed “Look at the way he looks at her”

“I doubt that, my mother says she’s going to get him to marry one of us” another woman’s voice could be heard countering.

 _Not on your life._ Cullen thought there were many things he’d do for the maker, for the Chantry and for the Inquisition. Remaining unhappy in a marriage was not one of them. He’d never planned on marriage, or love or a relationship. Though he’d spent most of his life in service to the Templars.

Gripping his sword he readied his stance, more so in defense not offense he wanted her to make the offensive move. That way he could gauge just how ready she was to carry a sword, how well she could utilize it. That was his original plan, how it ended up, well could be a picture painted in one of Varric’s novels, not that he disliked it in the least.

Ellana gripped her sword planted her feet to brace herself, moving with speed only akin to a rogue she quickly and powerfully swung it towards him. Causing him to leap backwards, re positioning himself he again stood in defense. A sly smirk on his lips, “Again!” he commanded as if she were just a soldier. Swinging again her sword clanging with his as she pushed forward until they were face to face, mere centimeters apart, only two silverite swords in-between them. Both smiling as he quipped “You’ll have to do better than that my lady” voice low, almost a growl.

“Well Commander practice does make perfect” she’d quipped right back, a cocky smile on her face.

“Then we shall have to practice more often” he replied, pushing her back just enough to ready his stance once more. “Shall we?” he asked.

“We shall!” came her reply as she lunged forward again, with his free hand he easily grabbed her wrist, spinning her around until her back faced him, her body flush with his, as he let his sword drop. She could feel the raw power his body held just beneath the linen shirt, soaked with sweat. His scent mixing with the aroma of sparring. Her head spun though not in a bad way.

“It would seem this one is mine” his gruff whisper came in her ear “We shall have to try again sometime”

he could hear her breathing come faster, smell her intoxicating perfume. Letting her go reluctantly she turned to face him, dropping her sword. For a moment they stood face to face, eyes locked on one another. Cullen found himself reaching up to her face to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear, letting his fingers drift to the curve of her cheek, as his thumb caress her full parted lips. He could feel her lip quiver as he stepped closer to her, tilting her chin towards him. Placing a kiss tenderly, his tongue slipping in between her lips causing a breathless moan to escape her lungs. Wrapping his arms around her, pulling her flush to his chest, he nibbled on her lower lip, as they lost all sense of where they were, lost in each other.

 

Hearing cheers of onlookers broke their moment her blushing as she stepped away. She’d never felt such passion, such desire in one kiss. Ellana felt dizzy, euphoric and longing for more of him more of his passion. She’d loved the way he held her, the complete safeness of his embrace. It was safe to say that one kiss had proven she had gotten over solas.

Stepping forward Cullen whispered to her “can I see you later tonight?” His breathing uneven now, the ability he’d had before to control his breathing lost in their embrace. He could still taste her, smell her and feel her quivering under his kiss and touch. He ached for more, more than he thought he could ever again.

“I would like that “ she replied.

“I’ll come by your quarters the back way after dinner, if that’s alright.” He asked.

“Sounds perfect, I can’t wait” her smile lighting his heart


	8. Chapter 8 Hearts fire Souls a blaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an avid player of the game series and yes a big fan of the Cullen Character this work my not follow cannon it is however what I envisioned could happen, how I think Cullen would act and hopefully paints a clear picture...

  The hours in-between crept by agonizingly slow for him. Though he’d spent the time with a silly grin on his face. His mind replaying their kiss, how naturally she fit into his arms. Normally he preferred to have his private life remain private, though he’d have to admit it felt good to hear some of the talk as he passed through areas of Skyhold. He did not envy the pain Solas must feel, but nor would he back down. Solas had hurt El, he’d let her grow fond of him, let her bare her soul and then he just walked away. That was something Cullen could not understand, he knew fear could make a man do many a things, this didn’t seem normal. He had to remind himself that the elven mage may have been hurting too. So in respect for Ellana, and perhaps due to his growing affection for her, Cullen chose to bite his tongue, to curb his anger for now.

 

Ellana spent her in-between time in her quarters trying to think of anything or anyone other than the Commander of her forces. She hadn’t realized just how strong he really had been, though his stance had been in defense only she marveled at how with relative ease he disarmed her and had her steadily held against him. She pondered just how his voice changed from soft spoken, to commanding to gruff laced with passionate desire it seemed. She wondered if all humans were this way, how a man's voice could affect her so deeply became an ever burning question. Next to Cullen she seemed so tiny, yet in his embrace she’d felt comforted and safer than anywhere else. Even without the lyrium Templars needed for their abilities he’d still proven to be a commanding force in battle, even more capable than many of the templars in the inquisition who were taking lyrium. Her thoughts drifted to his physic, he’d remained in peak physical condition even with going off lyrium. His broad chest rippled with cut muscles under his linen shirt. She’d enjoyed seeing him out of his armor, relaxed if you will, well as relaxed as the commander could get.

Cullen had chosen to wear a simple linen shirt and leather breeches tonight. He’d normally wear his armor but since he’d be going to her quarters via the backway he didn’t feel the need to wear it. Before heading towards where she would be waiting he spoke to Rylen, someone he knew he could trust without blabbing to the entirety of Thedas about what was said, not like it mattered much at this point he was pretty sure even the Empress of Orlais knew about what had been termed “the kiss” Still he wanted to keep this as private as he could. “Rylen, I’ll be otherwise engaged this evening, you’re in charge I’ll see you in the morning sometime” he gave the orders as Rylen saluted and sat down in the guard tower opposite Cullen’s office, over the top of the Gates of Skyhold.

Bringing a bottle of Ferelden wine tucked under his arm he headed towards the gardens, where there had been a door, that only few people held a key too. It led to the lowest level of the tower that housed the Inquisitor’s quarters. He’d insisted on this due to it’s being more defensible in case of attack. The stairs leading up led to a ladder that came up to where her bottom quarters door met the landing.

 

Knocking on her inner door he announced that it was in fact him”Ellana it’s me”

“Come in” she responded, her voice sounding nervous, making him for a second wonder if she were rethinking this, he needn’t bother, and his answer came when he saw her. She’d dressed in an elven robe, bright with colors. It’s carefully stitched leather sewn to perfectly shape her form. It hugged every curve of her frame. Her chestnut hair fell down her back as it curled and bounced. If it were even possible her eyes brilliantly green as she smiled at him.

“I. um I… “ he’d lost track of what he’d been saying. “Right I brought wine” he finally regained his thoughts, his mind wrapping around the vision that stood before him. She’d always been beautiful, but he’d never seen her with her hair down, in finery such as this, and her eyes seemed intent in their glowing nature. His mouth went dry, finding it hard to look away Cullen placed the bottle on her desk and leaned against for fear he may engulf her with kisses and if he did, maker knows he wouldn’t stop at this point. No he needed to take this slow, no matter how bad he wanted to leap in head first.  

“You look nice Cullen” she said softly getting two wine goblets from the shelves and handing them to him.” would you do the honors?” she smiled asking letting her fingers graze the top of his hands.

“It would be my pleasure” he grinned. “Might I say you are stunning tonight yourself” he spoke holding her gaze as he poured their wine. “I hadn’t seen you with your hair down, I love it, you should wear it like this more often” he wistfully said as he ran his finger tips through the loose strands of hair at his reach. He marveled at how soft and rich in color it was, he couldn't get his mind around the knowledge that she’d dressed up for him.

“About this afternoon” she spoke taking a sip of the wine.”I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me. I know you wanted to keep this private.” she looked away not wanting to see his reaction. She wondered if that had been a one time thing, or could he actually care.

Setting his cup down he walked around to the other side of the desk, right next to her. Gently lifting her face by her chin, he gazed into her eyes and softly said “Don’t be sorry, I’m not, I don’t regret it at all” he trailed off as his fingertips drew a line along her lower jawline up to her ears ending up in her hair. He watched as she had to catch her breath, saw her eyes dilate and grow darker. His resolve falling as watching her lips as the parted to speak. He couldn’t resist any longer, _Maker preserved me_ He thought as he let his lips connect with her, at first their interaction had been tender, and slow. When she circled her hands around his neck, intertwining her own fingers in his hair, letting her lips part as he let his own tongue slip inside. That had been his point of no return, he nibbled on her lower lip, breathing through his nose, not wanting to part this. His pace picked up as his desire only seemed to fan. He trailed kisses along her jaw to her earlobe, he nibbled on her ear, as she sighed and moved even closer to him. He found it hard to remain a gentleman, even a Templar had his limits, and Cullen was certain he’d just reached his, he felt he needed her closer to breathe, to live to exist. He couldn’t fathom how he’d made it this long without her, nor did he intend on finding out.

Guiding her so that her back pressed against the wall he kept up his pace of kissing her, exploring the depths of her mouth with his own, in ways until now he’d only dreamt about. Gently pressing her back into the stone wall he braced himself against it with his left hand, leaning down to nibble on her ear, trailing kisses down her neck, even letting a groan of his own out when she pulled him closer, hearing her breathing ragged and needy. His mind swam, his body acted on it’s own, as he began to grind his hips into her, letting her feel his need more than ever before. Enjoying the moans, and gasps she made as he did so, he finally let his his left hand fall to her waist, as he returned his attentions to her lips, swollen with affection.

He felt her walking them backwards, and at her mercy. Soon his knees hit the side of her bed, she broke their embrace long enough to make him sit in a reclining position as she climbed over him. Before she could sit fully down he sat up, grabbing her waist pulling her down, resuming their kissing, he could feel her grind into him, his hips bucked up towards her on their own volition. His grasp remaining firmly planted on her hips, trying desperately to regain some of his control from earlier, without succeeding. He watched in awe as her head fell back bracing herself on his shoulders she began a steady rhythm against him. Her moans growing in both sound and need, He traced the line of her elegant throat with his tongue, drawing out an even more delirious moan from her parted lips. He slid his hand up to the back of her robe, unfastening it with the ease of deft fingers, that had years of practice. Letting it fall from her shoulders his fingers traced a pattern on her upper back, realizing that she wore no breast band, only seemed to stoke the already raging fire within him.  She tugged at his shirt, in a desperate attempt to rid him of the garment, happily he complied, he’d been with other women. Never really meaningful, this was new to him.  She let her nails trace the lines of his muscles over his chest around to his back, for all he could explain, and think it felt like she’d been writing her name on his heart and within his soul.

With one hand on her hip and the other around her waist he rolled them over, so that he towered over her. She circled her legs around his waist as he gently pulled the remaining portion of the top of her robe down to her waist. Revealing her to him, her back arched as he ran his tongue over her collar bone, down to the valley between them. Grinding even harder into him as his lips circled a swollen nipple, holding her breath as he  teased it with his tongue, he smirked as he watched the effect this had on her, He enjoyed seeing her like this. For a brief moment he thought about quieting her, Then she said what had been his complete undoing, engulfing him completely within her. Breathlessly she whimpered against his bicep “Please Cullen I need you?” her eyes dark, her lips swollen and pink, her face flush as her hair cascaded behind her. He wanted to commit this to memory, every detail, as he resumed his frantic pace of kissing her. 

 


End file.
